The Lake House
by berrywoman
Summary: This is an alternative version of 4x10. Klaus follows Damon, Jeremy and Matt to make sure Jeremy will kill more vampires to trigger the hunter's mark. Worried about what might happen Stefan asks Caroline to go there and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. This is specially for Anna who inspires de Klaroline fandom.
1. Chapter 1 - Bullet Proof

_This is an alternative version of 4x10. Klaus follows Damon, Jeremy and Matt to make sure Jeremy will kill more vampires to trigger the hunter's mark. Worried about what might happen Stefan asks Caroline to go there and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid._

Caroline arrives at the Lake House and even from some distance she can hear Klaus and Damon arguing, next she sees Damon taking a gun shooting Klaus twice. Klaus was angry, his face started to tranform into his hybrid form and she knows something bad is about to happen. Without blinking she uses her vampire speed and goes immediately into Klaus direction, they can't help but to stare at each other, both is a state of shock, Caroline for not seeing his hybrid face very often, Klaus for being surprised to see her there. They don't even blink, the moment seems to last an eternity. She doesn't even notices Damon and Jeremy there. Caroline is touching his chest preventing him to attack Damon and she regains consciousness and can think straight again she turns to Damon and says:

\- Seriously? Was that really necessary?

\- You're lucky I still need your services. Not for too long. - says Klaus while Damon shrugs.

Caroline takes Klaus inside, they go to the kitchen and she grabs tweezers in a drawer. She takes Klaus by his arm and sits him on a chair and starts removing the bullets, he is in pain but he makes an effort to not show it.

Klaus askes Caroline:

\- Why are you been nice to me?

\- Helping is on my dna. I guess I would be a hypocritic if I didn't help you for being...you know, you!

Klaus smiles a little bit. For a moment he realizes she can always do that, make him calm and make him forget all the problems he has on his head. Caroline is done. Klaus is healed and sundelly she notices his blood on her fingers. She gets hipnotized, and her face starts to turn into a vampire.

Klaus gets intrigued and keeps staring at her to see her as a vampire, it's absolutely new and beautiful for him. "A beautiful monster", he thought.

\- Go for it, taste it. I mean, you have tasted it before.

Caroline turns back not before giving him an angry face and when he can't see her she takes a deep breathe.

\- I just haven't drunk blood directly from the vein for a very long time, that's all. - she says.

\- Oh, the Stefan Salvatore Rehab Program! - says Klaus ironically. - You can't bite people right? But you can bite me if you want, it's not like you're going t kill me. Have at it.

Klaus sits confortably in the chair waiting for Caroline with an evil grin on his face. She hesitates but she can't control herself, she walks into Klaus direction slowly and very seductive sits on his lap facing him. His lips are almost touching and Klaus looks right into her eyes watching her fangs coming out while she stares at his lips. Klaus is absoluty aroused, her hands run into his neck and she bites him, carefully. Her body is totally connected to his with their chests touching and Klaus closes his eyes and opens his mouth with pleasure. Caroline stops and departs her body with a drop of blood is the corner of her lips. Still she can't leave Klaus' lap and as he makes a victory face as if got her exactly where he wanted he takes that drop of blood and gives his finger to her, Caroline licks it with her eyes closed to enjoy the moment even harder.

She is at her human form again but for some reason she can't get up. There's still blood in Klaus neck and she licks it leaving him all clean.

\- You can't waste a drop, can you? - Klaus askes her intrigued about what will be her next move.

She just caresses his face starting on his forehead, then his cheaks and chin, touching his lips to feel every part, sense every curve and taste the different textures of his skin. Their vampire senses make them notice each other's hearts are pulsing faster, their bodies' temperature are higher and the position they're on make everything more erotic. When they can't resit anymore they kiss passionately.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2 - Full Moon

All the sudden Klaus and Caroline interupted their moment with the sound of Matt screaming outside.

\- Damn quarterback, what's wrong now? - said Klaus.

\- Come on, we need to see what's happening, he may be in danger! - said Caroline getting up.

\- Don't worry, love. There's no need for the fuzz.

Caroline looked at Klaus with her well known "mad at Klaus" face.

\- Klaus Mikaelson, what are you hiding? - shouted her pointing her finger at him.

\- We nedded a distraction to let Jeremy practice hunting so I used Matt do attrack some vampires into here. Don't worry, they're all new, turned last night, little Gilbert shouldn't have much problem killing them. - answered Klaus.

\- Klaus! Who are those vampires?

\- Some bikers and drunkers I found in a cheap bar last night. - told Klaus.

\- You're unbelivable! When I think we can... - was saying Caroline when Jeremy walked in almost breaking the door.

\- We have a problem - said Jeremy - the vampires are already here. They shouldn't come until 7 pm.

\- How are they walking in the sun, it's not even 5 yet. - said Caroline. - Their skins will burn.

\- That doesn't seem to stop them! Some are burning but others are taking shelter among the trees. - answered Jeremy. - They look possessed or something!

Caroline looked at Klaus looking for an explanation and a solution.

\- It can happen. - said him. - I noticed since I became a hybrid that when I turn people they become more agressive and more obsessed for blood.

\- Oh, that's fantastic! - said Caroline opening her arms and turning around.

Klaus was still sitting in the chair in the same position running Caroline's body with his eyes. He knew he needed to calm her down and even if this bored him to death he'd help. He got up and looked outside through the window, the house was surrounded by vampires, all hidden among tress, under the car or any shadow they could find.

\- We should wait until it gets dark. - said Klaus.

\- Are you crazy? - said Caroline with her eyes wide open. - That will give them advantage, they'll be able to walk around.

\- But they still can't come in and don't forget I made them so in theory I can control them. - said Klaus.

\- In theory? - asked Caroline impatiently.

\- The sirebond doen't work on everyone, remember? - answered him.

\- And they're not hybrids, they're simply vampires. - added Jeremy.

Matt interrupted:

\- Aren't we forgetting something? Damon is still out there!

\- We're not risking to be eaten to save Damon. Remember Damon? - said Caroline.

Matt walked towards the front door and Klaus used his vampire speed to stop him, they were face to face:

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you, Donovan.

\- Why do you care? - asked Matt.

\- I don't. - asnwered Klaus. In that moment he looked at Caroline with tender, she looked back surprised and got a little shy for a moment, she was still nervous trying to antecipate what would happen next.

\- Also... - continued Klaus - my little sister would be devastated.

Matt gasped and took a second staring at Klaus before he took a step back.

\- I can't believe I'm saying this but Klaus is right. - said Jeremy. - I know this area, we can use it in our favor and by night some of them will already be dead by sunburn so we can spare our strength.

\- What about Damon? - asked Matt.

\- He can take care of himself. - said Jeremy staring at Caroline that showed no hesitation.

The moon is almost coming out and during the rest of the afternoon they could hear vampires screaming. Matt looked through the window and saw two vampires in flames.

\- Well, six dead now. - said him.

\- All right, there are still at least a dozen there. - informed Caroline.

\- No problem. - Jeremy said as he took a crossbow. - All I have to do is open the door, they can't come in, I can kill one at the time.

Klaus laughed:

\- They won't just wait to be killed! They're animals, they have instinct, they'll run and come back full of rage.

He continued walking in Jeremy's direction:

\- Are we forgetting the purpose of all this? You're supposed to learn to hunt, to fight, to be a vampire killer, not to hide and kill like a little scared girl.

Caroline could see Jeremy grabbing the crossbow with anger, she was afraid he'd do something stupid.

\- All right! I always love a good boy on boy tension but we have bigger problems now. So here's what we're gonna do, we open the door and see how many we can kill from here and then we go to plan B.

\- Which is? - asked Matt.

\- I have no idea! - answered Caroline shrugging. - You're not helping, Matt!

\- You know what? - Jeremy said as he walked to the door and opened it.

The vampires came all to the front of the house, staring at him like if they knew what was their purpose. Jeremy pointed the crossbow to one of them and fired. The vampire, a young girl dodged from the arrow only moving her torso, with her feet in the same position without much effort.

\- All right then, time for that plan B, Caroline. - said Matt staring outside in panic.

Matt and Jeremy started to argue with Klaus.

\- There's nothing we can do about it, Klaus! You created this mess, you fix it! - said Matt.

\- No, we need to find a way, I have to kill them for the hunter's mark, just tell me how. - said Jeremy facing Klaus.

\- I don't have to do anything, you want to help your sister? There's your chance. - Klaus said losing his temper.

\- Stop! - Caroline yelled getting between them and facing Jeremy and Matt. - You're right, there's nothing we can do about it.

Then she turned to Klaus:

\- But a werewolf can. - said her staring at him.

Klaus looked aways from Jeremy to look at Caroline.

\- I didn't get all this trouble to kill them myself, love.

\- You don't have to...Just hurt them enough to be easier for Jeremy to kill.

Matt looked shocked:

\- That's horrible! They were people a few hours ago...

Caroline interrupted:

\- Do you have another plan? - asked Caroline - Because it would help a lot right now!

Matt stood in silence.

Klaus approached the door and looked up to the moon, it was full, it didn't matter because he could turn anyway but that "added a certain drama to the whole scenario", he thought. He turned around as he removed him jacket and shirt and said:

\- Get ready because it won't be pretty. Time to become a man, little Gilbert.

Caroline looked scared and amazed at the same time, she has seen Tyler transforming several times but not Klaus, he was an original, an original hybrid.

\- Be aware that you're all in dangerous too, I have full consciousness when I'm turned but sometimes it's hard to control my killing instinct. Just don't try anything stupid. - said Klaus looking at Caroline.

He took a step outside, let the moon light his face and chest like if it gave him power as the vaampires started to surround him. Caroline could see the bones of his back modifying and the fur invading his head and arms.

Klaus ran in direction of the vampires.


End file.
